Langit bertabur bunga api
by Imorz
Summary: Malam itu, Kei memandangnya takjub. Untuk Hearty's Kurotsuki Week.


Haikyuu sepenuhnya adalah mahakarya Haruichi Furudate. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya dan hanya untuk kesenangan batin.

Langit bertabur bunga api © Imorz

Malam itu, Kei memandangnya takjub.

{ _Hearty's Kurotsuki Week: Day_ 6— _Fireworks_ }

* * *

Di bawah sana, paduan cahaya jingga-kuning saling berpendar. Kelap-kelip seperti ribuan bintang di langit malam, seperti kunang-kunang berterbangan. Alunan musik tradisional terdengar sayup-sayup. Angin malam meredam pecah nadanya hingga ke sini. Pekik suara manusia juga terdengar sesekali.

Asap rokok mengepul. Meliuk hanyut ke atas sampai menghilang. Bentuknya sensual bak penari striptis. Batangnya masih mengapit di antara dua bibir, ujungnya berwarna abu-abu pekat, jatuh menjadi partikel yang lebih kecil. Rokok dihisap, cahaya jingga menyala semakin terang, lalu redup, digantikan asap yang kembali melayang.

"Benda itu tidak baik untuk tubuh. Hasil pemeriksaan mengindikasi warna hitam di paru-paru Anda."

Suara terbata-bata layaknya suara wanita pada aplikasi terjemahan masuk ke dalam ruang dengarnya. Bibirnya bergerak kaku sekaku kaki-kaki tentara melangkah. Mimiknya tak terbaca. Jembatan alis tidak bergerak.

Kuroo Tetsurou melepaskan rokoknya. Benda itu jatuh ditarik gravitasi mencapai tanah, dasar sepatu sendal menginjak hingga pipih. Baranya redup seketika. Ia mengambil napas panjang, mengembuskannya lewat mulut.

"Terima kasih atas perhatiannya, K51."

"Menurut data, nama saya Tsukishima Kei."

"Benar. Maafkan aku, Kei."

Tsukishima Kei adalah ciptaannya yang paling mutakhir. Android model terbaru berbentuk manusia. Kulitnya berbahan katun terbaik, persis warna kulit orang asia. Dan _foila_ , Tsukishima Kei terbangun dengan rupa menawan. Hampir membuat sang profesor terantuk meja saking panglingnya.

Kuroo menarik lengan dingin Kei, robot itu duduk di samping Kuroo. Ikut memandang cahaya yang bergerak di bawah sana.

"Itu apa?" tanyanya ingin tahu.

"Festival musim panas. Sekarang jam berapa?"

"Jam dua belas kurang enam menit," jawab Kei cepat.

Kuroo bersandar pada pundak kerasnya. Lelahnya seakan sirna. Kei benar-benar ciptaannya yang paling hebat. Atau mungkin Kuroo yang terlalu jenius karena telah menciptakan sesuatu yang melewati logika manusia. Ia menembus batas ilmu pengetahuan.

Ia menegap, memutar Kei hingga mereka saling menghadap. Kuroo meraba-raba wajahnya. Kening, alis, area bawah mata, hidung. Bibir bawah di tusuk-tusuk.

"Ada apa, Tetsurou?"

Kuroo ingat momen ketika Kei pertama kali membuka mata, robot itu menyebut namanya seperti lidah bayi. Kuyo Tetsuyo. Tidak ada yang lebih menggemaskan dari cara pengucapannya. Kuroo langsung merevisi Kei kembali. Ejaan R milik Kei diperbaiki.

Kuroo menggeleng, "Tidak ada apa-apa. Kau sangat sempurna, Kei."

Ia terlalu bangga sampai ke tahap cinta. Sang profesor telah meruntuhkan pergulatan batin yang bersarang di dalam hati beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Ibu jari menyapu permukaan bibir, mimik Kei sedingin sedia kala.

"Aku rindu rona merahmu, Kei."

"Tsukishima Kei?"

"Benar."

"Foto laki-laki di dalam dompet, Anda?"

Kuroo mengangguk.

"Anda bisa menjadikan saya Tsukishima Kei jika Anda ingin. Lagi pula, nama saya juga Tsukishima Kei."

Kuroo yang menamainya seperti itu. Persis nama sang ratna juitanya dulu. Yang pergi dengan tega tanpa mengucap selamat tinggal.

"Dengan begini kau tidak akan pernah mati, sayang."

Kei diam saja ketika bibirnya dimainkan. Matanya memandang lurus ke depan, tidak berkedip.

Ada siulan nyaring dari kumpulan kelap-kelip kuning di sana. Sesuatu meluncur ke atas dengan cepat. Meledak dengan suara pekik, menghasilkan bentuk bunga besar lalu titik-titik itu menghilang ketika Kei bahkan belum siap menganalisa.

Kuroo menoleh. Ikut memandang peluncuran kembang api. Tangannya menggenggam tangan lawannya, menyelipkan jemarinya sempurna.

Satu kembang api meluncur lagi, warnanya hijau. Diikuti rombongan kembang api lainnya. Berbagai bentuk tertera di langit malam, menyisakan asap kelabu seperti asap rokok milik Kuroo. Ledakannya terdengar hingga ke tempat mereka. Efeknya begitu terasa di dada.

Android Tsukishima Kei merasa takjub. Ia terpesona. Kembang api akan menjadi nomor satu dalam daftar hal kesukaannya.

Kuroo mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Kei, pergi enam bulan yang lalu. Dia adalah orang yang jahat. Tanpa ada kata-kata perpisahan, ia pergi begitu saja."

Enam bulan yang lalu terjadi kecelakaan beruntun. Kejadian itu berada di halaman depan semua surat kabar, menjadi topik utama setiap acara berita. Di akibatkan kelalaian supir yang mengantuk, truk besar yang membawa barang-barang pecah belah melawan lampu merah dan menabrak pejalan kaki dan kendaraan yang melintas. Dua belas orang tewas mengenaskan di tempat. Tsukishima Kei menjadi salah satu dari deretan nama yang diumumkan polisi.

Dunia Kuroo tak pernah seruntuh itu sebelumnya.

Namun Kei meninggalkan sesuatu untuk Kuroo. Yang bisa Kuroo gunakan untuk menghidupkannya kembali, menjadikannya kekal hingga Kuroo yang bergantian mengecap dinginnya liang tanah.

Kembang api terakhir meluncur. Ia berwarna merah menyala. Bentuknya besar seperti hendak membekap langit. Percikan api menghilang satu demi satu. Sampai warna merah itu benar-benar sirna dan tidak ada kembang api lain mengikuti.

Kuroo menghadap Kei yang masih menganga takjub. Ia menangkup pipinya, tersenyum miris.

"—dan Kei sangat menyukai kembang api."

Hanya kepala dan wajah itu yang tak pernah berubah.

.

.

.

Selesai.


End file.
